masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Why is there so much hate for ME3?
Why is there so much hate...I've got 10 hours down and only come across one majorly annoying bug during a conversation with Liara we were interrupted and both Shepard and Liara got stuck looking at the interrupter even when they had left the conversation. Other than that I am happy, the emotional moments have been effective such as endings of 1st and 2nd mission. Roe Parc Ranger To explain it would have huge spoilers but lets just say the ending is a huge shellshock and an hour after finishing it (right now) I am still dumbstruck 11:55, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :The game overall is good, it's just the last 5 minutes or so that really pissed everyone off. Epzo 14:54, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll tell you one thing that is annoying me very much...having to change discs between each mission! Roe Parc Ranger If you ignnore simple haters, most people strongly disliked the endings. Seriosly - 97% of people in BSN poll did not like the ending. Sergeym Lets go to Vancouver and start a 97% strike!!! Epzo 16:32, March 10, 2012 (UTC) The main problem with ME3 is that the writing quality is like roller-coaster ride: it begins a bit slow and forces you to emotionally attach to a totally unknown child, even if you play as a heartless renegade. Then once you actually get control of the Normandy, things are getting way better, you get interesting missions, your Shepard is allowed to actually express his/her emotions about losing people, not being that confident in him/herself etc., and the small stupidities (like that not-scary-at-all nightmare) are forgivable. Then you get to the end, the very end, which I won't spoil for you but is the most disappointing ending I ever witnessed so far. It breaks lore and logic in several places, and doesn't make much sense overall. The worst part is that random people on the internet already came up with different, acceptable, doable and most of all satisfying endings already.--SunyiNyufi 16:52, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Having played through two dream sequences I've got to say Suny I think you misinterpreted its intent. Its not meant to scare its meant to show how the heavy loses are affecting Shepard's psyche. Whether you're a bad ass or not these losses are accepting Shepard. I just lost one of my favorite character and the story writing and musical score used are excellent. I am yet to reach this last five minutes that have to community in up roar but for now I'm saying this is the best game story ever. Roe Parc Ranger :: I have to say that I am yet to finish the game as well, despite the fact Ive put in a lot of hours since Friday, but Suny i wonder if you could link to those alternate endings people have suggested. I wouldn't mind reading them when I do finish.Garhdo 10:04, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::@Roe Parc Ranger ::Okay, scary wasn't the word I should have used, but the kid parts of the dream aren't really that depressing, which for me is probably mostly because I have no real attachment to the random kid from the prologue, and because the flames look awfully stupid. I mean, they are done on an overlay layer, it would be much more shocking if the kid was actually burning, or when he turns, you see a skull instead of a head or something. Or actually the best would be to lose the kid all together and have the one who you sacrificed on Virmire be the main focus of the dream. Anyway, it could have been done way better. However that “losing one of my favorite characters” part is brilliant in the game, and I loved it, had tears in my eyes and all. ::@Garhdo ::I don't really have links, but there are some interesting post on BSN, and you could also go on 4chan and look for /vg/ board, where there is always a Mass Effect thread, and accept for some bad language there are quality posts that explain ME3's faults and how it could have been done better. ::Edit: Okay, I found a pretty decent one that even managed to make my eyes a little moist with its last line Fan Written Alternate Ending--SunyiNyufi 12:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Edit: It's hated because it's a bad game, right down the line. The first Mass Effect was a really fun RPG that had shooter elements for combat, but the sequel changed that and became an all-out Gears of War clone, and not a particularly good one. Also: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGFJ43jv4eg JoeBob 12:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I find all the hate completely absurd...but I personally don't care. Bioware said this was the end of Shepard's story before the game came out. I absolutely loved ME3...so I don't need others to like it for the sake of Bioware continuing with the story (since Shepard's story is done). So...selfishly...I laugh at those who spend their time hating on it...because I got to completely enjoy ME3 while they obviously did not. Though I do feel bad for Bioware receiving all the fan-hate. Commander David Shepard (talk) 17:00, October 12, 2012 (UTC) My only real issue originally was how vague it was. After we got more details through the EC and leviathan though, most of that vagueness is gone. It's just unfortunate that we had to get details through DLC. I noticed that originally everyone complained about how vague it was and that the catalyst didnt make sense and saying things like "space magic" and circular logic. I don't know about anyone else, but I NEVER ONCE thought of the catalyst as "starchild" or "god child." After a few moments of thinking about it I came to the conclusion that it was a machine(which turned out to be true). Meaning that it was created by life in this galaxy. It may have been introduced in the last minute, but it has a place in the galaxy like everything else does. There is no "magic" involved. As far as the crucible being magic, I'm not going to pretend that the "space magic" in this science FICTION story is different or worse than in any other. It exists in a world with artificial intelligence, biotics, FTL travel, etc. That's like suddenly thinking that the majority of science fiction is unrealistic and therefor terrible. "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." Arthur C. Clarke Now that that has been explained everyone is complaining about the lack of a conventional victory, which I think makes NO sense considering the circumstances of the story. It's a galactic extinction level event against a more powerful and advanced enemy that we knew next to nothing about, an enemy that took an insane amount of effort just to delay thus far, that does not have a home we can attack and does not rely on needing supplies, that turns us into their soldiers in horrific fashion, that can and has turned allies into enemies from the inside with a form of mind control, that has the knowledge of thousands of cycles of life that already tried to stop them conventionally, that has been successfully wiping out trillions of lives over and over again for millions of years, an enemy who already has their technology in place in the galaxy(including whats used as the main hub of life and what that life uses for system to system travel) in a way that plans out and initiates all of this in advance unbeknownst to said life until it has already started...they have literally had millions of years to perfect exterminating life in the galaxy. It needs to be worse than that for hopelessness and devastation to seem more plausible? for sacrifice in order to stop it to not be contrived? I went into this with like a 75% expectancy that shepard was going to die because I don't doubt for a second that he/she would do it to stop the reapers. I also expected it to be pretty grim and dark because of all the things I listed above. I feel like one of those willy wonka memes could be made about this. "Please explain to me again how a conventional victory makes any sense?" Also I think a lot of people just like to complain. It feels good to feel like you are owed something. When it comes to something like this though, I am experiencing SOMEONE ELSE'S story. Just because people got to make some decisions on what happened doesn't mean it's their story. The narrative was always going in a certain direction regardless of what choices the player made. I think the unique combination of how immersive and intense this story and its characters are coupled with the ability to make choices regarding said characters is what caused this. I think this series is above other games in that regard so people feel entitled to have it end the way they want but again i say, it's someone else's story. You are just experiencing it, like with every other fictional story. People are also used to video games ending in a typical way of "stopping the bad guys" but I dont think that is the case with the mass effect series. To me this series has always been different in that regard and I'm glad they kept it that way all the way to the end. Some of the things that some "fans" did like going to the BBB and other groups as well as attempting to raise money for charity and sending sarcastic pastries to bioware was just beyond absurd. It was downright shameful.